


Only, A THOUSAND times.

by gabbspitargue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Family, Friendship, Gen, Heroism, Hurt, Problems, imagine, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbspitargue/pseuds/gabbspitargue
Summary: Imagine what was inside Tony Stark's head during THAT conversation.





	Only, A THOUSAND times.

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a Tumblr post that I wrote right after watching Captain America Civil War (2016) last year.  
> It wasn't intended to be a fan-fiction in the first place so I don't really know if it is one to begin with.

**Steve: I’m glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single.  
Tony: Oh really? You two  _knew each other?_  He never mentioned that. Only,  _A THOUSAND times._   _God, I hated you._**

Tony hated the idea of dealing with this right now. But he had to, somehow.

* * *

_Imagine Tony’s bedtime stories with Howard are about Steve Roger’s from Zero to Hero adventures_.

Imagine Tony’s childhood bedroom full of his Captain America crayon drawings, with him imagining that he would be as great as this guy someday.

Imagine Tony as a young adolescent wanting to do something great to surpass Steve’s heroic achievements so that his father would tell stories about him  _too_.

**Imagine Tony showing Howard his little mechanical projects to prove that he can do amazing things like his father did.**

Imagine Tony’s disappointment  _every time_ Howard would point out that he  _helped creating the weirdest and possibly the greatest scientific creation_  that is Captain America, instead of being just proud of his own son.

**Imagine Tony growing up hating Captain America because of all of that, _but_  still think of him as a motivation to change the world.**

Imagine him ripping his old drawings and conceptual blue prints because his father died in a  _car crash_  without being able to say “I love you, Dad.” and his father will not be there to see him at his best.

_Imagine Tony receiving awards thinking that he’s finally surpassing the greatness of Captain America’s Creation._

Imagine Tony recreating Captain America’s Shield just to see if it could fit him but ended up being annoyed with it so he leaves it lying around. 

**Imagine Tony revealing that _he is Iron Man_  because people will finally tell stories about his heroic side and that he is now a Super Soldier too, and  _he secretly really wants that._ **

Imagine Tony  _believing_  that he is  _finally better than_  Captain America and that his father is proud of him now.

Imagine Tony’s annoyance/amusement/relief that his childhood hero is alive.

Imagine Tony realizing that Captain America will probably take his lime light,  _again._

Imagine Tony hearing Howard’s voice in his thoughts about how great Captain America is while trying not to punch the actual Steve Rogers in front of him.

Imagine Tony being  _pleased and sad_  that Steve Rogers despises him.

Imagine Tony’s contentment that he could be friends with someone like Steve Rogers.

Imagine Tony’s frustration every time Steve would point out the casualties of his stupidity when he’s really just trying the best he could to be a hero.

Imagine Tony’s heartbreak when he realized that his  _childhood hero_  is ruining everything that he worked hard for.

**Imagine how much of a let down Steve Rogers is to Tony Stark after all those years of hearing praises about him from his father.**

**_Imagine Tony Stark not knowing what to do because this is goddamn Steve Rogers._**

**Author's Note:**

> [There’s a vibranium shield in Tony’s lab, shown in the earlier Iron Man films.]  
> I hope you guys liked this and I also hope to upload old fandom written works here on Ao3 since I have a bunch of them stashed away.  
> :D


End file.
